Das verflixte 6 Jahr
by anni la la
Summary: Neu umgeschrieben! Wird jetzt ne etwas längere PWP-ff, etwas OOC und natürlich total bescheuert...Wer mit Wem? Das wird in jedem Chap wohl anders Ausehen...Love and Lust is in the Air!
1. Im Fuchsbau oder: Verdammte Scheiße!

**Titel:** Das verflixte 6. Jahr

**Plot:** Neu umgeschrieben! Wird jetzt ne etwas längere **PWP**-ff, etwas OOC und natürlich total bescheuert...Wer mit Wem? Das wird in jedem Chap wohl anders Ausehen...Love and Lust is in the Air!!! Evtl. One SHOT! 

**Pairings: **Für diese Chap HP/FW/GW, aber noch steht nix fest, es ändert sich in jedem Chapter....

**WARNING:** Sex, Slash, Lemons, Gewalt, Drogen, böse böse Sprache ;), die übertriebene Verwendung des Wortes 'Verdammt' ..., und andere unsinnige Scheiße...Wie gesagt, ist halt ein Porn without Plot!!! Auf eigene Gefahr!

**Type:** Humor/Drama/Romance/Erotic/Whatever

**Rating: R**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Alles von JKR ausser der Plot

**Anmerkungen: **6. Schuljahr, OOC , ansonsten dürft ihr natürlich mitentscheiden was passieren soll....

Es wird keinen Hauptcharackter geben...... es wird also aus mehreren POVs geschrieben.... aber keine Sorge, ich werds nicht zu complicated machen...

Fragt mich nicht wieso ich auf einmal eine PWP mache..... naja, vielleicht gefällt es ja der Audience, wenn nicht, dann isses halt 'n ONE SHOT...... auch gut.....

falls es weitergehn sollte hab ich an folgende Pairings gedacht:

HP/HG, HG/GW, HP/GW, HP/DM, HP/DM/HG, HP/SS, DM/HG, GW/LL, GW/DM/BZ, LM/HG, RL/HG, RL/SS, ....... und wer weiß was noch so alles.......

so, jetzt aber mal los!!

Please R&R

... Harrys Gedanken 

"..." wörtliche Rede

Kapitel 1: Im Fuchsbau - oder: Verdammte Scheiße!

5 vor 5.

Es war soweit. Er stand mit seiner Truhe im Flur und wartete.... Hedwig war schon vorraus geflogen.

_verdammt, wie wollen die mich denn eigentlich abholen?_

Hinter sich hörte er wie die Dursleys in der Küche saßen, ihn beobachteten und miteinander tuschelten..... "Dieses Pack kommt garnicht erst hierrein" hörte er Onkel Vernon flüstern....."Daddy, ich muss auf Klo"... "Nein! du bleibst jetzt hier und wartest!" .....

....Er hörte nicht mehr hin nd starrte nur noch auf die große Uhr im Flur.... 1 Minute vor 5..... die Sekunden krochen vor sich hin....

_palimpalüm_

Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand Harry auf und Riss die Tür auf - um 2 lachende Gesichter vor sich zu sehen.

"Hermine! Ron! Wie-?"

Doch schon war Onkel Vernon hinter ihm aufgetaucht. Er schubste Harry mit Gewalt zur Tür raus - Hermine und Ron konnten ihn grade eben noch so auffangen, beinahe hätten sie sich selber hingelegt.

4 Sekunden später gesellte sich noch Harrys Truhe zu den dreien. Das letzte was Harry sah war die zugeschlagene Tür des Hauses Nr. 4, Ligusterweg.

Völlig perplex sahen Hermine, Ron und Harry sich an, dann fingen alle an zu lachen.

"Verdammte Scheiße Harry, wie krass sind denn die drauf?" sagte Ron und musste sich vor lachen den Bauch halten.

Harry konnte sich als erster wieder fangen...."Sagt mal, wie seid ihr nach hier gekommen?" .....Hermine zog nun Rons orangen Chudley Cannons Spitzhut hervor, den Harry ihm mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte "Hiermit. Portschlüssel. Dumbledore meinte es wär ok."

"Na dann mal los" meinte Harry... er hasste Portschlüssel. Aber nagut. Mit einer Hand umfasste er die Spitze des Hutes, mit der anderen seine Truhe. Sie schwiegen. Und warteten. Harry sah Hermine an und bemerkte wie hübsch sie in diesen wenigen Wochen geworden ist. Und Ron sah mittlerweile auch nicht mehr so extrem schlacksig aus -

Hermine lächelte ihn an...Harry lächelte zurück, aber auf einmal vielen seine Augen eine Etage tiefer und nun glotze er Hermine auf ihre Brüste.

_WOW!_

_**wwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

Schon waren sie mitten in der Küche des Fuchbaus. Freudestrahlend kam Mrs. Weasley ihm entgegen...

"Harry mein Lieber!! wie geht es Dir? Habt ihr alles? Geht euch nach oben Waschen, in einer halben Stunde gibts Essen!!!"

Er war total überfordert von diesem Redeschwall, so ließ er sich von Ron das Treppnhaus hochziehen.

Oben angekommen ließ Ron sich erstmal auf sein Bett fallen. Hermine ist unten in der Küche geblieben um Mrs Weasley zu helfen.

Harry holte frische Sachen aus seiner Truhe, die Mrs.Weasley praktischerweise nach oben appariert hatte. Ron sah ihn komisch an, als er anfing sich umzuziehen. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Doch er versuchte Rons merkwürdigen Blick zu ignorieren...

"Hey Ron, jetzt erzähl endlich!! was gibt es neues?"

"Nichts was du nicht wüsstest. Dumbledore will uns diesmal aus dem Orden raushalten. Anscheined ist viel los. Der Tagesprophet berichtet täglich über Du-weißt-schon-wen! Stell dir vor, es gibt jetzt sogar eine eine Rubrik: "Du-weißt-schon-wer - die Biographie des Bösen. Krass, oder?"

"Hm... endlich ist Fudge zur Vernunft gekommen. Und sonst? was ist mit Fred und George?"

"Ihr Geschäft ist die Bombe! Sie arbeiten jetzt übrigens jeden Tag.... aber in einer Stunde sind sie hier, sie haben gehört dass du kommst - keine Ahnung was die vorhaben. Sei auf jeden Fall vorsichtig wenn sie dir nachher einen Kaugummi anbieten"

"Wieso - ?"

"Frag nicht."

"Wenn du meinst..... sag mal Ron, was ist denn eigentlich jetzt mit Percy?"

"Oh Gott. Leider nichts und doch wieder viel. Mum hat ihm letztens einen Brief ins Minesterium geschickt, für eine Aussprache, aber er hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Wir alle haben ihn jetzt seit ner Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

Harry war fertig mit umziehen und so gingen sie wieder nach unten..... Er dachte über diesen seltsamen Blick nach den Ron ihm vorhin zugeworfen hatte.. was sollte er davon halten? Doch auf einmal fühlte er Rons Blick in seinem Nacken hängen, und ihm lief erneut ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter...

_Was geht denn ab? Bilde ich mir das jetzt ein? Scheiße!!_

"Haaaaaaaaaaaarrryyyyyy!! Rette mich!!" schrie Ginny und kam ihm entgegengelaufen....."Harry rette mich" sagte sie nochmal und lächelte mit ihrem zuckerkätzchenlächeln in Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht... er merkte wie sie sich an ihm presste.... sein Herz beschleunigte mal grade eben seinen Puls aufs doppelte und ließ ihn rot werden....

_scheiße scheiße scheiße, sag doch was...!!! Bleib Cool...._ "äääh Ginny.... keine Sorge kleiner Feuerteufel ich rette dich ja!! aber vor wem?"

_Puh, Situation gerettet....._

"Vor uns!!! UUUUAÄAAAÄÄÄÄÄHH" schrien ihm 2 nur allzubekannte Stimmen..... Ginny kicherte und lief hinter Harry um sich zu verstecken.....

_Man, was ist denn mit denen passiert? Die sehen ja richtig gut aus!! Oder sahen die schon immer so gut aus? Verdammt, was denke ich da? ..._

"Hallo Jungs!" sagte er nach einer viel zu langen Pause und musste grinsen....

"Jetzt ist aber Schluss! Kommt in den Garten!! Das essen ist fertig" rief Mrs. Weasley, die anscheind genervt von diesem Aufrur war. "FRED!!!!"

"Was denn Mum?"

"Was soll das mit meinen Haaren??"

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst Mum" sagte diesmal George mit einem megagrinsen im Gesicht.

Jetzt fiel es auch Harry auf und fing an herzhaft mit Ginny und Ron mitzulachen.....doch Mrs. Weasley fand die Situation wohl nicht so lustig....

"FRED GEORGE!! Jetzt macht es rückgängig!! Meine Haare leuchten ja wie ein Neonschild!!"

"Geht nicht Mum, sorry!! du musst jetzt noch eine halbe Stunde so rumlaufen!!"

Harry konnte nicht mehr. Das war zuviel. Mrs. Weasley stand in der Küche und ihre Haare leuchteten in alle Regenbogenfarben. Sie leuchteten so hell und neonfarben als ob ihre Haare atomar verseucht wären. Wenn sie am Meer wohnen würden könnte man Mrs. Weasley als Leuchtturm an den Strand stellen.

Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Mrs. Weasly sah.

Sie setzten sich und aßen... Mr. Weasley war auch inzwischen aufgetaucht.... es war schon dunkel. Harry hatte es genossen seit langer Zeit einfach wieder mit lieben Menschen an einem Tisch zu sitzen.

Er unterhielt sich mit Ron und Hermine über Ihr Lieblingsthema: Der Orden....

"Hast Du eigentlich was neues erfahren, Ron?" fragte Harry ihn.

"Ne, leider nicht, wir dürfen auch alle nicht mehr ins Hauptquartier."

"Was die wohl vorhaben....."

Es schien, als Wären sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr zusammengewesen. Es tt so gut mit ihnen hier zu sitzen.. die Blicke von Ron hatte er völlig vergessen. Nur viel ihm auf dass Hermines Augen ihn manchmal ein wenig.. Ja, anblitzen...

_Bilde ich mir das auch nur ein? Verdammt!!_

Er unterhielt sich mit Ron über Quidditch, über dies und jenes, während Hermine sich mit Ginny unterhielt.... Mehrmals hörte man von ihnen ein hysterisches gackern...Ron drehte genervt seine Augen zu Harry...

"Stell dir vor Harry... das geht jetzt schon die ganze Zeit so..." sagte Ron genervt mit gedämpfter Stimme.

"Was denn?"

"Na das die rumgackern wie Hühner. Seitdem Hermine hier ist machen die nichts anderes mehr!! Mädchen!!" rief er und warf die Hände in die Luft.

Harry musste auf die Reaktion von Ron laut auflachen "Man Ron, mal ehrlich!! Das ist Doch typisch für Mädchen!!..." er sprach jetzt leiser weiter und beugte sich zu Ron vor"...ist Dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen wie hübsch Hermine geworden ist?"

Ron machte große Augen "Ja allerdings!! Ich mein, hübsch war sie ja schon immer, aber......Sie ist auch irgendwie....verdammt Harry, behalt das jetzt für dich, aber als sie hier angekommen ist... ich hab ih den ersten Tag nur auf ihre verdammt schönen Titten gestarrt!!!"

"Das ging mir vorhin genauso, Ron... Sie ist jetzt halt... eine.. Lady! Sie ist kein Mädchen mehr!"

"Oh man Harry... verdammt.... Sag mal, hast du schon Erfahrung mit Mädchen? Du weißt was ich meine, du hast damals mit Cho und so und..ja.. halt.. sooo.. oder nicht?"

Harry bekam noch größere Augen...."Nein, hab ich nicht! Ich wollte nicht, das war irgenwie.. alles einfach nicht richtig. Der Kuss hat sich nicht gut angefühlt.... obwohl ich zugeben muss dass mir ihre Brüste gefallen haben."

"Wie soll ich das verstehen?" fragte Ron und zwinckerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

"Nein, nein, nein, nicht so wie du denkst.... Ich hab ihr nur während wir uns geküsst haben an die Brust gepackt, das wars. Aber sie sind schön klein und knackig."

"Mit Zunge?" fragte Ron wissbegierig.

"WAS? Spinnst du? Nein!!"

"Hast du noch nie...so mit Zunge und so?"

"Ne, du?"

"Ne.... sag mal Harry, wenn du es mit jemandem lernen dürftest.. wen würdest du nehmen??"

"hm... ich weiß nicht so genau.....und Du?"

"Sag ich dir nicht!!"

"Du bist fies!!"

Nun war es an Harry und Ron mädchenhaft zu kichern......

Es war schon 11 Uhr durch. Plötzlich setzten die Zwilinge sich zu Harry.

"Hey Harry, alles klar bei dir?"

"Hey Jungs. ja klar! Ich wollt euch schon die ganze Zeit fragen was ihr da gemacht habt....."

"WeaselGum"

"Unsere neuste Erfindung... man weiß nie genau was er bewirkt. Es kommt auf den Gemütszustand an. Total krass.. es ist ungefährlich, falls du das wissen möchtest.... die Wirkung hält auch nur eine halbe Stunde an.... aber es können die tollsten Sachen rauskommen"

"Ja, ich hatte für eine halbe Stunde einen Megafetten Arsch...."

Harry konnte sich ein lachen nicht unterdrücken....

"Und ich hatte leuchtende Sommersprossen....sah voll scheiße aus......"

"Und Ron war das beste bis jetzt! Er konnte nämlich....."

"WAGE ES NICHT!!!" rief Ron auf einmal als er plötzlich bemerkte in welche Richtung das Gespräch der 3 verlief....

"....für eine halbe Stunde nur noch aus dem Arsch sprechen"

Sie krümmten sich vor lachen. Alle. Bis auf Ron natürlich. Dann drehte er sich beleidigt wieder dem Gespräch mit Hermine zu.

"Man Jungs, ihr habt Ideen..." sagte Harry und wischte sich dir Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

Fred und George kamen ihm näher bis ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt waren.

Harry lief bei dieser unerwarteten Aktion der Zwillinge wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken.... er konnte es nicht verhindern das sich mal wieder sein Herzschlag überschlug....

"Harry, ohne dich hätten wir es nie soweit geschafft."

"Ja Harry, ohne dich hätten wir in 5 Jahren noch nichtmal under Startkapital zusammen"

"Deswegen wollen wir dir etwas anbieten..."

"Willst du unser Partner werden?"

Harry schluckte hart. "Uff.... ja also... ich weiß nicht....ich wollte erstmal Schule zuende machen......."

"Ja das ist uns schon klar....komm wir gehen mal hoch in unser Zimmer....ich glaub Mum wird misstrauisch..."

Und schon packten die Zwillinge Harry unter den Armen und zerrten ihn mit rein..... er warf Hermine und Ron einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber die beiden grinsten nur dämlich zurück...

_verdammt..._

In Zwillingszimmer angekommen verriegelte Fred die Tür, sprach einen Schweigezauber über das Zimmer und ließ sich dann neben Harry auf die untere Etage des Hochbettes neben Harry nieder. George nahm sich einen Sessel und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber hin.

"Also, Harry, was sagst du?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht Jungs.. wollt ihr dass nicht lieber als Familienbetrieb laufen lassen?"

"Harry..." sagte Fred und schaute ihn mit Hundeblick an.... so dass Harrys Knie auf einmal ganz weich wurden....

_verdammt, werd nicht nervös Harry... verdammt.........Was ist denn nur los mit mir??_

"Ähh.. naja, ich wollt doch erstmal die Schule fertig machen..."

"Och Harry..... du kannst ja als Externer Partner die Artikel in der Schule verticken! Das ist doch ne Bombenidee...."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich Siegessicher an.

"Ich denk drüber nach, ok?"

"Nagut.. aber dann bedenk auch dass du auf diese Weise auch verdammt viele Mädchen rumkriegen könntest....."

"Wie meint ihr das?" fragte Harry und sah sie mit einem verwirrten Blick an...

"Naja, sagen wir mal... wir haben da auch ein paar spezielle Sachen im Angebot..."

"Auf die Frauen tierisch stehen..."

"Jetzt sagt schon!!"

"Naja du weißt doch... Frauen sind total eitel! Deswegen verkaufen wir auch Sachen wie: Kirschlollies die die Lippen 7 Tage lang zartrot und samtigweichen machen, Veilchenpastillen, die deine Augen auf natürliche Weise zum straheln bringen.... Himbeerbonbons die den Morgendlichen Mundgeruch verhindern... all so Sachen, die die Frauen 'Perfekt' scheinen lassen... das ist echt ne Marktlücke!!! Und was für eine!!!"

"Trotzdem versteh ich nicht wieso ich damit die Mädchen rumkriegen sollte....??"

"Naja, sie wollen halt anonym bleiben, sprich du hast Schweigepflicht. Einer unseren besonderen Services..... Ausserdem kannst du ihnen besondere 'Rabatte' anbieten.... wenn du verstehst was ich meine...."

Fred kickte ihm in die Seite, zwinckerte ihm verschmitzt zu... und Harry verstand.

"WAS?? Ihr seid ja krass unterwegs...."

"Sagen wir es so, wir sind glückliche Junggesellen die das junge Leben genießen"

"Denk drüber nach. Hirnknacker, Harry?" fragte George.

"Was ist dass denn jetzt schon wieder??" fragte Harry und beäugte die Kugel, die wie ein ganz normaler Kieferknacker aussah....aber da es von Fred und George hergestellt wurde, kann es ja bekanntlich nicht normal sein.

"Haben wir ganz neu erfunden.... nur Wissen wir noch nicht was es bewirkt...."

"Aha, und ich soll wohl euer Versuchskaninchen sein, oder wie?"

"Ähem... nur wenn du magst..." sagte Fred und grinste schelmisch.

_Ohhh.. dieses Grinsen..... HARRY!! REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN!!!!!!_

"Warum heißt der Hirnknacker? Er lässt dir doch nicht den Schädel explodieren.. oder??"

"Harry, was denkst du von uns?? Also eigentlich soll er bewirken, dass du über deine Grenzen gehst.... Perfekt um jede steife Partygesellschaft aufzumischen.... Nur wissen wir halt noch nicht ob es wirklich funktioniert....Also? Wir nehmen auch einen, OK?? Wir haben Ginny gestern schon ein paar gegeben damit sie auch für uns testet, aber sie hat sie noch nicht ausprobiert.....also...?????"

Harry nahm zögernd den Hirnkancker und Streifte dabei Georges Hand....

_UUuuhh.. was war denn das?? Irgendwie elektrisch...Verdammt! jetzt werd nicht rot.... hhmmm..... Ananasgeschmack..._

Doch zu Harrys Glück war es zu düster im Zimmer und die Zwillinge bemerkten Harrys rotes Gesicht nicht....

Aber etwas anderes bemerkte er: Seine Hose wurde enger.... VIEL enger!! Und heiß wurde ihm.....

Unruhig sah er Fred und George an die sich ebenfalls noch einen Knacker genommen hatten....Sie tauschten auch geschockte Blicke aus.. und wenn er es selbst nicht besser wüsste.....

"Heiß hier drin, oder nicht?" sagte Harry nach dieser peinlichen Minute.....

_Scheiße, warum grinsen die so? Scheiße, die beiden sehen so verdammt sexy aus..NEIN!! HARRY! ZUM LETZTEN MAL! DENK NICHT DAUERND AN SOLCHE SACHEN!!!!_

"Ja allerdings...findest du nicht auch Fred?"

"Auf jeden Fall".... und schon fingen die beiden an ihre T-Shirts auszuziehen.....

_Verdammt verdammt verdammt _dachte Harry, und schloss die Augen.... Seine Hose war eh schon viel zu eng und jetzt dass noch. Der Schweiß lief wie in Bächen seine Stirn hinunter.

Doch plötzlich merkte er wie ihm seine Brille ausgezogen wurde. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in das lasziv lächelnde Gesicht von Fred.

"Was...??"

"Harry sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon Erfahrungen gemacht?"

"Wie meinst du? also ne, ich... Naja, also..."

"Keine Sorge Harry, wir werden dich nur von deinem 'Problem' befreien."

"Lass dich fallen und genieß es." sagte nun George.

"Aber..." mehr konnte Harry nicht mehr von sich geben, da er schon Freds Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte..... Harry wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ es einfach zu.. in diesem Augenblick ließ er sich einfach nur nuch von seinen total verwirrten Gefühlen leiten. Es machte ihn sogar richtig Spass...... Er merkte wie sein Schwanz zu pochen anfing... Er stöhnte in die Stille hinein...

Fred zog Harry den Pullover aus. Das war wohl das Zeichen für George sich hinter Harry zu setzen. Fred fing an Harry Brustwarzen zu lecken, während George sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.... Während seinem Kampf mit Harrys Hose biss George ihn mehrere Male in den Nacken, saugte an ihm.... und konnte selber nicht drumrum in Harrys Ohr zu stöhnen.....

Harry war nackt. Doch er schämte sich nicht.... es machte ihm gerade auch nichts aus dass er gerade dabei war sich mit Jungs zu vergnügen... sogar die Brüder seinens besten Freundes......

Fred war mittlerweile dabei an Harrys Bauchnabel rumzulecken und zu saugen... Harry schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken..

_Verdammt, was mach ich hier? Aaaahhh......_

Darauf hatte George wohl gewartet. Er zog Harry Kopf zu sich und nahm ihn mit einem intensiven Kuss gefangen.

Fred hörte auf ihn zu liebkosen und zog sich seine Hose aus. Dannach näherte er sich wieder George und Harry.. Harry sah Fred nun gebannt an......

_Scheiße sieht der gut aus.... und was für ein großer ..._

"Na, gefällt dir was du siehst Harry? Und du bekommst sogar 2 davon" flüsterte George, der hinter ihm kniete, ins Ohr.

Fred viel nun wieder über Harry her, zerwuschelte ihm die Haare, und presste sein Becken an Harry... George hatte sich mittlerweile auch der Hose entledigt und presste sein hartes Glied von hinten an Harry....

"Verdammte Scheiße, was macht ihr hier mit mir?"

"Das sind wohl die Hirnknacker, Harry.... sieh es einfach als Spass an...."

_Verdammt, die beiden sind verrückt geworden.. und ich offensichtlich auch..... OH MEIN GOTT!!_

Fred hatte wohl den Weg zu Harrys Eichel gefunden und leckte genießerisch darüber... George war auch nicht untätig und rieb von hinten Harrys Hoden, während er sich selbst an Harrys Knackarsch rieb. Harry dachte er würde gleich explodieren, so gut fühlte sich das an....

Doch Fred stoppte und nickte seinem Zwillingsbruder zu....

"Harry, du darfst jetzt den Ultimativen Luxus genießen" sagte George verschwörerisch......

Fred legte sich nun vor Harry hin.....

"Sieh mir zu..",,, sagte Fred und holte unter dem Bett eine Dose hervor.... er tauchte 2 Finger rein und fing dann an sich selber am Anus und am Penis zu massieren..... ließ die beiden Finger reingleiten und stöhnte auf.... Harry blickte wie gebannt auf Fred und konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade für eine Show geliefert bekam.... hinter ihm fing auch George an zu keuchen...... er nahm sich diese Dose und fing nun auch an, seinen Penis einzureiben und Harry vorzubereiten... er umfasste Harrys Glied mit der einen Hand und massierte die Vaseline ein.......die andere Hand ließ er um seinen Anus kreisen.. dann steckte er einen Finger rein.. Harry stöhnte lustvoll auf.....Anscheinend machte der Anblick von George und Harry auch Fred tierisch an......

George ließ nun den zweiten Finger in Harry gleiten.....

"Meinst du du bist bereit Harry??" fragte George.... seine Stimme war nun unheimlich tief.. er schien es selbst nicht mehr lange aushalten zu können

"Ja.. bitte...MACH!!" stöhnte Harry als Antwort.

Das ließen die Zwillinge sich nicht 2mal sagen... Fred kniete sich nun verkehrt vor Harry, so dass er seinen Dicken in Fred gleiten lassen konnte..... Das tat er dann auch gleich... Fred und Harry stöhnten lustvoll auf ..... als er ihn ganz ausfüllte machte Harry kurz Pause.... als er plötzlich George an seinem eignen Po fühlte konnte er nicht anders...

_Scheiße verdammt.. das sind Jungen!!!WAS ZUM HENKER MACHE ICH HIER??? Ich bin doch nicht schwul!!! Aber andereseits...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_

George ließ sich in Harry gleiten... und Harry konnte nicht mehr.. es war einfach unbeschreiblich......... George fing an sich langsam zu bewegen... diese Bewegung übertrug sich durch Harry auf Fred, der nun auch lustvoll aufstöhnte......

"OOOHH.... schneller George.......härter!!!! JAAAAAAA" schrie Fred von vorne....

"Oh Harry, du bist heiß... scheiße....."

Harry dachte er könnte Sterne sehen......... Es war sein erstes Mal, und wer hätte gedacht das er es mit einem Jungen... bzw 2 JUNGEN teilen würde??

Fred schrie nochmal auf und ergoss sich auf dem Bettlaken.....die zuckende Beckenmuskulatur ließ Harry auch mit einem gewaltigen Lustschrei kommen.. Fred stöhnte als er Harrys warmes Sperma in sich fühlte..... Harry brach auf Freds Rücken zusammen und atmete so schwer als ob er einen Marathon gelaufen wär.

George stieß noch 2 mal heftig zu und kam dann auch... aber er zog sein Glied vorher raus und spritze auf Harrys Hintern ab.....

"Verdammt nochmal, das war das geilste was ich jeh erlebt habe"

"Da sagst du was Bruderherz"

Harry sagte nichts.. Jetzt, da alles vorbei war war ihm die ganze Situation furchtbar peinlich....

_Scheiße, warum hab ich das zugelassen?_

"Verdammt Harry, ich weiß was du denkst... aber keine Sorge, das bleibt unter uns.... Nimm diese ganze Sache bitte nicht allzuernst, ok? Es war nur Spass.... Vergnügen, also schau nicht so bedröppelt drein.. dir hat es ja wohl auch Spass gemacht...."

_Ja, das hat es verdammt..... das ist es ja... bin ich schwul? verfickte Scheiße.......da fällt mir ein...._

"Wir haben uns nicht geschützt!!!" rief Harry nun beinahe hysterisch...

Doch Fred und George lächelten..... "Harry, Harry, Harry.. hälst du uns für so Naiv? Hier..." Fred reichte ihm die Dose...

**'Gum-o-line'**

**Wenn sie Krankheiten und Schwangerschaft umgehen wollen.**

Anwendung: Zum Auftragen auf den Penis. Massieren sie eine dünne Schicht Gum-o-line auf dem erregten Glied ein, und sofort wird ein hauchzarter Schutzfilm aktiviert. Er ist zuverlässig und zu 100 sicher. Sie werden ihn nicht fühlen!

Dieses Produt darf nur im St. Mungos Hospital verkauft werden.

Jetzt auch in Himbeer und Schokogeschmack erhältlich - fragen sie uns!

"Genial....." sagte Harry als er sich die Dose genauer ansah. Jetzt zog er langsam sein mittlerweile schlaffes Glied aus Fred heraus und sah dass sein Sperma wie eine Perlenkette an einem Faden hing....."Das ist ja echt ne krasse Erfindung! Ich frag mich wieso die Muggel das nicht auch haben....."

Er war nun wieder ein wenig mehr beruhigt.

"Also Harry mach dir keine Sorgen. Und Falls du es wissen willst: Wir sind nicht Schwul.... wir sind Bi.... "

"Ist ja gut. Ich fühl mich nur merkwürdig, ich weiß nicht wo ich das gerade einordnen soll..... Ich mein, ich bin nicht in euch verliebt oder so...." sagte Harry, der gerade anfing sich anzuziehen.

"Ok Jungs, alles klar..." sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben in Rons Zimmer....Er war in einem Zwiespalt... einerseits hatte ihm die Sache mit den Zwillingen gefallen..andereseits waren es 2 Jungs...!!!! Verdammt!!! Aber er wusste auch nur allzugut dass es nur die Hormone waren. Wenn man 16 wird ist das Leben halt schonmal ganz schön aufwühlend..... Und man weiß nicht auf welcher Seite man steht....

Irgendwie hatte er im Gefühl, dass das 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts noch so einige Abenteuer für ihn bereithielt...

_Verdammte Scheiße_

Währenddesen bei Fred und George:

"Was meinst Du Fred?" fragte George seinen Bruder

"Wie was meinst Du? "

"Na ich mein die Hirnknacker"

Schweigen.....

"Ziemlich krasse Dinger würd ich sagen.... Ich weiß nicht ob wir die legalisiert bekommen..."

"WIR müssen sie ja nicht verkaufen..." sagte George und grinste seinen Bruder vielsagend an...

"Wie meinen der Herr??.....Sag jetzt nicht..."

"....doch!!! Harry!! was meinst Du wie krass Hogwarts abgehen würde?? "

"Die Idee gefällt mir! Schade das wir nicht mehr zur Schule gehen.....Wie es aussieht wird Harrys Schuljahr eine riesengroße Orgie!!!"

Teuflisches Lachen erfüllte den Raum.... Zum Glück war der Schweigezauber noch aktiv, sonst hätte wohl jemand gedacht die Pforten der Hölle wären geöffnet.

TBC???

Naaaaaa...... ich hoffe es hat wenigstens einem hier gefallen.... jaja...... ICH HAB EUCH GEWARNT!!!

Nagut, ein wenig Handlung ist ja schon da, sonst wär es zu... langweilig gewesen........

da sieht man mal was so passieren kann..... also, es liegt an euch ob und wie es weitergehen soll!!! Werden Gred und Forge es schaffen, Hogwarts in einen Rauschzustand zu versetzen?? HAHARRRR......jetzt liegt es an euch:


	2. Der Feuerteufel oder: Girls go Wild!

**Titel:** Das verflixte 6. Jahr

**Plot:** Neu umgeschrieben! Wird jetzt ne etwas längere PWP-ff, etwas OOC und natürlich total bescheuert...Wer mit Wem? Das wird in jedem Chap wohl anders Ausehen...Love and Lust is in the Air!!! 

**Pairings: **Heute: HG/GW

**WARNING:** Slash, Gewalt, Drogen, böse böse Sprache ;), die übertriebene Verwendung des Wortes 'Verdammt' ...Lemons, und andere unsinnige Scheiße...Wie gesagt, ist halt ein Porn without Plot!!! Auf eigene Gefahr! **Type:** Humor/Drama/Romance/Erotic/Whatever **Rating: R**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Alles von JKR ausser der Plot 

**Anmerkungen: **6. Schuljahr, OOC , ansonsten dürft ihr natürlich mitentscheiden was passieren soll....

Es wird keinen Hauptcharackter geben...... es wird also aus mehreren POVs geschrieben.... aber keine Sorge, ich werds nicht zu complicated machen...

Soooo.... heute widme ich mich mal Hermine und Ginny... JAAA!! IHR HABT RICHTIG GEHÖRT!

Femslash!! Wem es nicht passt sollte nicht weiterlesen..... Aber mal ehrlich.... Ihr könnt es nicht abstreiten dass ihr ein KLEINWENIG neugierig seid... oder???

**Review - Antworten:**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**meep: **danke das du es gut fandest ;) ich dachte schon ich bin die einzige mit so versauten Gedanken ;)gg............Wenn du willst dann schlag ruhig was vor.....

**Adelaide: **Hehe... freut mich das es vielversprechend klingt.. ich hoffe ich werd deinen Erwartungen gerecht.....

**Rouge:** Jaja, keine Sorge, so sehr without Plot bin ich dann wohl auch nicht... ich könnt doch nicht Snape auf einmal im Fuchsbau auftauchen lassen, der wird später schon noch vorkommen..thehehe.... übrigens.. 2 doofe ein Gedanke.... ich hab mich auch gewundert warum es so wenig femslash stories gibt....deswegen ist dieses Chap entstanden.. ich hoffe es gefällt dir.... ;) ach wegen Draco: ich mag Draco auch unheimlich gern.. und warum man ihn immer mit Harry verkuppelt liegt wahrscheinlich an der Gegensätzlichkeit der beiden..... hmm.. kp....!!die Hirnknacker, wa? jaja, auch in der Zaubererwelt solls Drogen geben!

Fred: _Wir verkaufen keine Drogen!!_

Anni: Ihr doch nicht, nein _zwinker_

George: Ne echt! Harry wird sie verkaufen!

_Fred schlägt George in den Nacken_

George: Au!! WAS DENN??

Fred: Musst du immer alles verraten?

George: Was denn, es sind doch nicht wirklich Drogen.. nur... ein aphrodisiakum...

Fred: Trotzdem werden wir die nicht legalisiert bekommen!

Anni: Also doch Drogen

G/F: NEIN!.... Hirnknacker, Anni?

_Anni nimmt sich sofort einen...._

Anni: Ihr habt recht Jungs....sind keine Drogen... Es ist heiß hier drin, oder nicht ;)??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
... Hermines Gedanken_

"..." wörtliche Rede

_**LET'S ROCK!!!**_

Kapitel 2: Der Feuerteufel - oder: Girls go Wild!

Mrs. Wealsy hatte eine Weile nach dem Verschwinden von Harry und den Zwillingen die anderen auch zu Bett geschickt...

"Wir müssen früh aufstehen!! Denkt dran!! Morgen gehen wir in die Winkelgasse!!" schrie sie ihnen noch hinterher...

Ginny und Hermine standen nun in Ginnys Zimmer. Es war etwas größer als Rons Zimmer, am auffälligsten war wohl ein großer Kleiderschrank der schon beinahe aus seinen Nähten platze.

Da Ginny ja die jüngste war bekam sie alle alten Klamotten. Zum Glück war sie eine recht gute Hobbyschneiderin, deswegen konnte man nie sagen ob sie nun alte Klamotten trug oder sich grad eben neue Sachen gekauft hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie einen sehr guten Modegeschmack und entwarf immer wieder neue Schnitte. Hermine sagte immer dass Ginny eines Tages eine ganz tolle Modedesigner Hexe werden würde..... Insgeheim war das ja auch Ginnys großer Traum... wie auch immer.....

Gegenüber vom Schrank stand ein großes Himmelbett, das beinahe den restlichen Raum ausfüllte.... Ginny teilte es sich immer mit Hermine wenn sie im Fuchsbau war...In diesem Bett haben sie schon geredet, gelästert, geweint und gelacht bis zum nächsten Morgen. Die beiden waren sich über all die Jahre so nah wie Schwestern gekommen, teilten fast jedes Geheimniss miteinander....Am liebsten diskutierten sie über Jungs... was auch sonst?

"Verdammt Hermine, hast du gesehen wie süß Harry heute aussah?" fragte Ginny und ihre Bäckchen verfärbten sich leicht rosa.

"Oh Ginny, du gibst wohl nie auf!" lachte Hermine herzlich und schmiss sich mit Schwung auf Bett.

"Natürlich nicht...thehehee..... Irgendwann Hermine...." Ginnys Augen schauten träumerisch in den großen Spiegel der an der Schranktür befestigt war..."findest du ich bin zu dick, Mine?"

"Och Ginny...."

"Findest du meine Titten sind zu klein??"

"Ginny, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Du siehst gut aus verdammt!" Hermine fing an sich umzuziehen. Als sie Ihre Jeans ausgezogen hatte kreischte Ginny auf.."Was ist den Ginny?"

"Was trägst du denn da?"

"Das nennt man G-String" sagte Hermine.

"Aha" erwiderte Ginny und musterte sie interessiert.....

Hermine sah sie etwas verdutzt an aber begann dann sich weiterauszuziehen

_Die ist ja echt süß....so unerfahren... und steht tatsächlich immer noch auf Harry... ok, sie hat recht, er sieht echt irgendwie anders, so irgendwie.....männlicher aus.... und seine Schultern sind auch breiter geworden....._

Ein lautes Klackern riss sie aus Ihren Gedanken "Ginny!! Musst du mich denn immer so erschrecken??"

"Sorry Hermine, mir sind nur die Hirnknacker aus der Hosentasche gefallen!!" sagte Ginny mit entschuldigenden Blick und begann die bunten Kugeln aufzusammeln.

"Hirnknacker? Schon wieder was neues von Fred und George?"

"Ja! Und ich bin jetzt ihr offizieller Tester! bekomm für jeden Test 5 Galleonen!"

"Nicht dein Ernst!! Und was wenn was schiefläuft?"

"Hermine, es sind meine Brüder! Ich vertraue ihnen, ok?"

Das scheinte Hermine als Antwort zu genügen. "Dann Lass mich auch mal einen probieren... Was sollen die denn bewirken?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern "Das wissen die beiden auch noch nicht. Aber lass einfach mal ausprobieren. Schlimmer als bei Ron kann es ja kaum werden."

Und somit nahme jeder einen Hirnknacker. Und warteten... nix geschah.

"Ich mach mich mal weiter fertig Ginny, wir müssen morgen früh raus....."sagte Hermine schließlich und fing an sich ihr Shirt auszuziehen.

_Was für ein Scheiß haben die beiden schon wieder hrgestellt? naja, besser es pasiert nix als dass ich mich in ein Monstern verwandle...._dachte sich Hermine.

Doch auf einmal fühlte sie, wie es ihr heiß wurde.....heißer und feuchter..zwischen ihren Beinen.....Ihr lief einen angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken.....ausgelößt von Ginnys Fingern die ihre Wirbelsäule entlangfuhren...

"Hey Minchen, wusstest du dass du einen echt hübschen Hintern in diesem G-String hast?" sagte Ginny in einem leicht lasziven Unterton

_Wie süß.....Nagut Kleine, du legst es drauf an....verdammt ihre finger sind so... elektrisch_

dachte sich Hermine und drehte sich um um vor ihr eine Ginny vorzufinden, die nur noch in BH und Höschen vor ihr stand.. genau wie sie selber......

"Und wusstest Du dass du wunderschöne Haare hast, Ginny?" sagte Hermine und fuhr ihr mit der Hand durch die wilden roten Locken.....

_Verdammt Hermine, was machst du da?? das ist GINNY!!!! EIN MÄDCHEN!!! _dachte sie erschrocken.....Aber es fühlte sich gerade einfach nur verdammt gut an....

"Und wusstest Du das du wunderschön bist?" sagte nun wieder Ginny, packte Hermine an ihren Po,und fing an ihn zu massieren.....bevor Hermine noch etwas erwiedern konnte, sagte Ginny schon: "Und wusstest du dass mich dein BH gerade tierisch stört?"

Hermine war sprachlos, merkte aber auch wie die Situation sie tierisch geil machte. Sie lief zur Tür und schloss ab, kam dann wieder zu Ginny.

_Verdammt was mache ich hier?? DAS IST GINNY!!! Was geht denn hier ab? Das werden doch nicht...._

"....Die Hirnknacker" sagte Hermine.

"Scheiss auf die Dinger Hermine! Lass uns ins Bett gehen..." sagte Ginny und ging hinüber zum Himmelbett, nicht ohne Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen....

_Oh Shit, .... verdammt... EGAL!! scheiss drauf_ dachte Hermine und stürzte sich auf Ginny.

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich an. Hermine saß auf Ginnys Schoß und bemerkte wie ihr immer heißer wurde.

Ginny sah sie mit einem fragendem Blick an und zog sie Stirn kraus... "Was ist los Mine??"

"Ach Ginny, es ist nur....."

Weiter kam sie nicht weil Ginny einfach ihre Lippen auf Hermines' presste..... Sie umspielte ihren Mund mit ihrer eigenen Zunge, dann öffnete Hermine ihren Mund und Ginny stieß sofort heftig zu.... Ihre Zungen tanzten und kämpften miteinander, es war wie eine sanfte Gewalt die die beiden in ihren Bann zog.... keiner konnte dem anderen widerstehen......Hermine war sich aber immer noch nicht sicher....

_ist das wirklich richtig, was ich hier tue? Es ist Ginnys erster Kuss! und sie ist ein NATURTALENT!....Mmmmmmhh.... so weich......scheiße, wie geil_

Ginnys Kuss war so fordernd, dass Hermine einfach nicht anders konnte als Ihre Prioritäten für heute Abend einfach mal über Bord zu werfen.

Niemals hatte sie so einen süßen Kuss erlebt.... zwar hatte sie mit Viktor in den Sommerferien letzen Jahres so einige Sachen erlebt...zwar kein Sex, aber seine Küsse waren immer so.. rau und grob gewesen..... das hier war eine ganz andere Liga.....

"Ohh Mine....." stöhnte Ginny in den Kuss hinein... Hermine konnte nicht anders..... sie fing an Ginnys Titten zu massieren... mit der andern Hand spielte sie in Ginnys Locken....

_Wie kann man nur so seidenweiche Haare haben ?_

Ginnys Brüste waren wunderschön geformt und knackig.. nicht zuviel, genau richtig!

Sie fing an heftiger zu stöhnen.... Hermine merkte wie sie immer feuchter zwischen ihren Beinen wurde... und dann griff sie mit der einen Hand um Ginny herum um ihren Bh zu öffnen.

Als sie nun von diesem lästigen Ding befreit war drückte Hermine Ginny mit sanfter Gewalt in die Kissen.

"Ginny du bist wunderschön"....

Ginny sagte nichts, aber ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa..... Hermine fing nun an an Ginnys Brustwarzen zu lecken....

"OOOHHHH verdammt Mine, was machst du nur mit mir?"

_Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen du Biest_

Sie biss zärtlich in ihre Nippel, saugte und leckte.... mit der anderen Hand strich sie sanft über die andere Brust. Sie merkte wie Ginnys Nippel hart wurden...

"Oh Ginny......"

Ginny begann sich unter ihr zu winden...... und auf einmal fühlte Hermine eine Hand in ihrem Schritt...geschockt hörte sie auf an Ginny rumzuspielen und sah nach oben.. Ginny grinste einfach nur vor sich hin...Ihre Augen brannten mit purer Leidenschaft....

Hermine zog sich ihren BH aus und legte sich auf Ginny... ihre Brüste berührten sich.....

_Verdammt.... was mach ich hier?? Das ist die Schwester meines besten Freundes!!!_

Aber Hermine war zu erregt und deshalb drängte sie diesen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gehirns.....

"Ginny, ich will mehr" war alles was Hermine noch sagen konnte.

Ginny nickte eifrig und die beiden versanken wieder in einen wilden und stürmischen Kuss...... sie umschlungen ganz fest den Körper des anderen und rollten sich nur so übers Bett... als ob sie um die Macht kämpften, wer oben liegen durfte.....

Hermine wagte es. Sie ließ ihre Hand in Ginnys Höschen gleiten....

_Oh verdammt ist die Nass_

Ginny rollte sich auf den Rücken.. ein Zeichen dass Hermine ihre kleine Rangellei gewonnen hatte....

Sie ließ ihre Finger zwischen Ginnys Schamlippen gleiten und streichelte mit dem Zeigefinger leicht den Kitzler.....

Ginny stöhnte was das Zeug hielt... und das turnte Hermine noch mehr an... sie ließ den Zeigefinger weiter runter gleiten und in Ginnys Pussy gleiten..... inzwischen hatte Hermine sich schon wieder an Ginnys Brust festgesaugt.

Hermine wusste dass Ginny noch nie vorher Sex hatte, also wollte sie vorsichtig sein.

Aber Ginny stöhnte so sehr dass Sie direkt den zweiten Finger hinterher gleiten ließ.

Sie hatte zwar auch kein bisschen Erfahrung mit Frauen, aber verdammt, Ginny machte sie einfach nur tierisch an......

"Oh Hermine.... mach bitte weiter.......ooh"

Das ließ sie sich nicht 2 mal sagen.... Sie zog Ginny ihr Höschen aus und warf es einfach hinter sich.

Jetzt entfente sie sich entwas um Ginny zu betrachten.

"Na, gefalle ich dir?"

Hermine nickte, stand auf und zog sich nun auch ihren String aus....

"Gefalle ich dir denn auch?" fragte Hermine grinsend......

Ginnys Mund gign vor stauenen nicht mehr zu....Hermine stand splitternackt vor ihr. sie hatte riesige Titten bekommen in den paar Wochen wo sie sich nicht gesehen hatten.....

"Du bist ja rasiert!" ...... "Komm sofort her!" rief Ginny und Hermine gehorchte.....

Sie lagen beide auf der Seite, küssten und streichelten sich gegenseitig.....Hermine dachte sie wär im Himmel.....

Sie steckte Ginny wieder 2 Finger in in ihre Pussy und streichelte mit dem Daumen ihre Klitoris....

Ginny machte es ihr nach.. schon nach wenigen Sekunden lag nun Ginny auf Hermine..... und leckte sich genüsslich die Finger......

"Du schmeckst gut, weißt du das?" sagte Ginny und streckte Hermine ihre Finger entgegen, die sich vor einigen Augneblicken noch in ihr selber befanden.... und leckte nun auch daran.....

_aaaaaaaaaahhhhh...... was geht hier vor sich... du machst mich so heiß _

Aber sie wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen......

Ginny stöhnte, und rutschte nun langsam nach unten zwischen Hermines Oberschenkel...

Sie drückte sie auseinander und betrachte erstmal dass, was sich ihr hier bot:

Hermines Pussy war rasiert, sah einfach nur wunderschön aus und glänzte leicht, weil sie so feucht war.

Hermine beobachtete Ginny, die nun spielerisch mit der Zunge vorsichtig über den Klitti leckte....

Hermine dachte sie würde explodieren....

"Mach weiter!".....Sie fing an leicht zu zittern.... und Ginny machte weiter... sie saugt und leckte an Hermine.... und als Hermine schon dachte, es geht nicht mehr besser, merkte sie wie 2 Finger in ihre Pussy gleiteten... Hermine bewegte sich rythmisch gegen diese Finger, und Ginny leckte nun was das Zeug hielt......

Hermine griff mit ihren Händen in Ginnys Locken und zog sie mit Gewalt nach oben um sie zu Küssen... Jetzt war es endgültig um beide geschehen. Sie rieben sich aneinenader und würden einfach nur wahnsinnig vom Geruch des anderen.

"Ginny, leg dich hin" befahl Hermine. Ginny tat wie ihr geheißen....

Hermine kniete sich nun auf alle viere verkehrt auf sie und fing an Ginnys Pussy zu lecken.....steckte wieder 2 Finger in Ginny......

"Ja Ginny!!! OH VERDAMMT......TIEFER GINNY!!!!"

Sie zog Hermines Becken weiter zu sich runter...... massierte mit der einen Hand Hermines Titten und die Die anderen Finger steckte sie nun tiefer in Hermine, die sich rythmisch dagegen bewegte....

Aber dann war es soweit...Ginny kam mit einem stillen stöhnen und knetete Hermines Brüste......Was auch Hermine dazu veranlasste ihren Höhepunkt zu erreichen... Ihr ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern und.....

"Ginny, das war wunderbar...."

"Ja, dass war es Minchen...."

Die beiden saßen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an...... dann wurde es ganz Still.

_bedrücktes Schweigen_

"Was ist dass jetz mit uns?" fragte Ginny in die Stille hinein...

"Ich weiß nicht..." antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

_Was soll ich nur sagen? ....verdammt!_

Ihr war die Situation zugegebenermaßen schon ein wenig.. unangenehm....eine sexuelle Begegnung mit einem Mädchen die sowas wie ihre Jüngere Schwester war.....

"hmm... vielleicht Spass?" sagte Ginny......und es war als ging in Hermines Gesicht sie Sonne auf....

"Ja, das war es....Aber jetzt lass uns schlafen gehen, ok?"

Die beiden kuschelten sich aneinander.....

"Du, Mine?"

"Ja?"

"Magst du mich noch?"

"Wie könnt ich denn nicht, kleiner Feuerteufel..."

"Und Mine ?"

"Ja?"

"Hast du eigentlich vorher schonmal mit einem Mädchen...."

"Nein...Du doch auch noch nicht, oder?"

Beide kicherten....

"Sag mal Hermine.... mit wem würdest du gerne dein erste Mal haben?"

"hmm... ich weiß nicht...."

"Sollen wir eine Wette machen?"

"Was denn für eine Ginny?"

"Wir versuchen beide innerhalb dieses Jahres unsere Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren.... das hier zählt ja nicht wirklich...."

"Nagut, abgemacht! Und was bekommt der Gewinner?"

"Hmmm.... wie wärs mit... : Der, der verliert muss dem anderen einen ganzen Tag lang die Pussy lecken...."

"GINNY !!! Seit wann bist du so versaut??" grinste Hermine...

"Seit ungefähr 20 Minuten....."

"....Ok, abgemacht..."

Ginny schlief schnell ein.. aber nicht Hermine, deren altes Gewissen sich wieder meldete.....

_Verdammt Hermine, was ist bloß in dich gefahren??!!!! Erst treibst du es mit einem Mädchen, mit GINNY, obwohl du Viktor noch nicht mal rangelassen hast!! Und jetzt schließ ich auch noch diese dämliche Wette ab!! HALLO??? WAS MACHE ICH HIER?.....................bin ich lesbisch? ...hm... Nein..... vielleicht Bi?... schon eher.. aber...... vielleicht lag es ja wirklich nur an den Hirnknackern....._

Ginny rollte sich zusmammen und Hermine umarmte sie von hinten, nahm sie beschützend in den Arm....1 Sekunde später waren ihre Gedanken auch schon im Traumland.....

**TBC???**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So! ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! War nicht einfach das zu schreiben....WIRKLICH! ich hab mir die größte Mühe gegeben..

Würd mich WAAAHnsinnig über ein itzibitzi kleines Review freuen....

_Aber vorher noch:_

Was wird wohl das nächste mal passieren? Wird Harry zustimmen Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in Hogwarts zu verticken? Werden die Hirnknacker ihr nächstes Opfer finden? Wer wird es sein?

See ya fellas!!! lg anni


	3. Shopping oder: Warum Rosa nicht so pass...

**Titel:** Das verflixte 6. Jahr

**Plot:** Neu umgeschrieben! Wird jetzt ne etwas längere PWP-ff, etwas OOC und natürlich total bescheuert...Wer mit Wem? Das wird in jedem Chap wohl anders Ausehen...Love and Lust is in the Air!!! 

**Pairings: **Heute: ein wenig DM/HP...oder so

**WARNING:** Slash, Gewalt, Drogen, böse böse Sprache ;), die übertriebene Verwendung des Wortes 'Verdammt' ...Lemons, und andere unsinnige Scheiße...Wie gesagt, ist halt ein Porn without Plot!!! Auf eigene Gefahr! **Type:** Humor/Drama/Romance/Erotic/Whatever **Rating: R**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Alles von JKR ausser der Plot 

**Anmerkungen: **6. Schuljahr, OOC , ansonsten dürft ihr natürlich mitentscheiden was passieren soll....

Es wird keinen Hauptcharackter geben...... es wird also aus mehreren POVs geschrieben.... aber keine Sorge, ich werds nicht zu complicated machen...

**- - - **

**Author's Note: **Sooo.. endlich geht es weiter... tut mir leid, heute wirds leider nicht so lemon mäßig - hab einfach zu viel stress in meinem privatleben..... deswegen ist das chapter heute ziemlich... naja, lest selber.... anscheinend war das plotbunny bei mir zu besuch..... Irgendwie kann ich nicht gut schreiben wenn mir zu viel auf die Seele drückt.. kennt ihr das?

**- - -**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rouge: **danke nochmal für dein liebes Review!! Also ich hoffe doch es war ok.. ist ja auch meine erste ff..... und snape kommt immer noch nicht vor..... enjoy the next chap!!

**Enlothiel:** danke dass es dir gefällt....und dein vorschlag gefällt mir auch.... ;) aber Harry ist ja noch nicht in hogwarts, deswegen musst du noch etwas geduldig sein.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
:...: Harrys Gedanken_

"..." wörtliche Rede

Kapitel 3: Shopping - oder: Warum Rosa nicht so passend ist

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen durch einen schrill kreischenden Pig wach.... er flatterte und fiepste wie ein bekloppter um seinen Kopf herum.........

"Jaja, ist ja gut.....RON!!!!"

Ron erwachte nun auch aus seinem Tiefschlaf......

"WAS VERDAMMT???" schrie Ron schlecht gelaunt von der anderen Seite des Zimmers.....

"DEINE EULE!!!!"

_:Verdammtes Mistvieh... wie spät ist es eigentlich..... halb 7??? Verdammt!!:_

Harry stand auf, zog sich frische Socken und ein frisches T-Shirt an und ging zum Fenster um die Sonne reinzulassen...

"VERDAMMT HARRY!!! Warum ist es so hell???" kam mal wieder von Ron, der sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte....

"Steh mal lieber auf, in ner halben Stunde gibts Frühstück.. HEDWIG!!!"

Harry öffnete das Fenster und Hedwig flog rein und setzte sich auf Harrys Matratze.... an ihrem Fuß war der Hogwartsbrief mit dem üblichen blabla und der neuen Bücherliste befestigt.

"RON! Verdammt steh endlich auf!!"

Ron erhob sich und schaute Harry an... naja, er schielte ihn eher an....

"Was gibts?" fragte Ron mürrisch und zog sich seine alten Socken an.

"Ron! Wie oft hab ich dir das schon gesagt? Man soll jeden Tag FRISCHE Socken anziehen!!"

Nachdem sich beide angezogen und gewaschen hatten gingen sie runter zum Frühstück.... Harry hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, weil ihm die Geschehnisse vom letzten Tag noch schwer auf dem Magen lagen.

Aber da dachte er an die Winkelgasse... er konnte sich nicht erklären warum... aber irgendwie hatte er wahnsinnige Vorfreude auf......

_:SHOPPING!!! :_

Ginny war schon wach und schlürfte ihr Müsli... als sie Harry reinkommen sah zwinkerte sie ihm vielsagend zu und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.... Doch irgendwie stieg es Harry heute mal nicht so sehr zu Kopf... denn er war immer noch am überlegen....

_:Steh ich jetzt auf Jungs oder auf Mädchen???.....:_

Harry setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch und schon kam Mrs. Weasly angewuselt und servierte ihm ein Haufen Würstchen mit Spiegelei.......Da er nicht unhöflich sein wollte lächelte er und zwang sich dazu alles aufzuesssen.

Ron schlang natürlich alles runter, wie immer... er nahm sogar noch Nachschlag....

_:Ich versteh nicht wie der soviel essen kann ohne anzusetzen!! Naja, mal sehen wie Ron in 2 Jahren aussieht.... hihi:_

Im Laufe der nächsten 5 Minuten kam auch noch Hermine in die Küche..aber... wie sah sie aus???

"Hermine?? seit wann schminkst du dich??"

"Stört es dich, Ron??"

Ron wurde leicht rosa...."Nein, es sieht gut aus! Wirklich sehr gut!!!"

Bis zum Aufbruch konnte er seine Blicke nicht mehr von Hermine nehmen... er starrte sie an... und Sie schien es zu genießen..... Harry musste innerlich grinsen... denn sie sah echt gut aus wenn sie ihre Augen betonte und ihre Lippen zartrosa schimmern ließ... ihr enges T-shirt war jetzt nur noch Nebensache..... Harry merkte wie er unter der Gürtlelinie anschwoll.... doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken... nur ein Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf:

_:Halleluja!! Die Frauenwelt hat mich noch nicht verloren!!:_

Er war wirklich froh darüber dass Frauen ihn auch so reizten.. Aber..... AUCH??? Er kann doch nicht einfach so... auf Männer UND auf Frauen stehen, oder?? VERDAMMT!!

_:Schon wieder eine Zwickmühle:_

Sie standen nun alle vor dem Küchenkamin der Weasleys, fertig zum Abflohen....Die Zwillinge sind schon im frühen morgen zurück in die Winkelgasse appariert, schließlich waren sie ja Geschäftsleute...

Einige Momente und ein paar Prisen Flohpulver später standen Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry mitten in der Winkelgasse.

Harry liebte dieses bunte Treiben kurz vor dem Schulbeginn. Nachdem sie alle bei Gringotts waren.....

"So ihr Lieben, ich denke ihr seid alt genug um eure Sachen selber zu kaufen. Passt auf Ginny auf!! Wir treffen uns in 2 Stunden im Tropfenden Kessel. Ich geh jetzt schon dahin, ich bin mit Mora verabredet....also bis später!! Und kommt nicht zu spät!! Ich hoffe ihr habt alle eure Einkaufslisten" sagte Mrs. Weasley und verschwand Richtung tropfender Kessel.

Dort standen sie, und konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen.... sie beeilten sich mit dem Einkauf ihrer Schulsachen...nachdem sie also bei Florish and Blotts, dem Schreibwarenladen und der Apotheke waren

(Harry und Hermine mussten sehr viele neue Zaubertrank Zutaten kaufen, da beide in den Fortgeschrittenen Kurs waren...Harry weil er ja Auror werden wollte und Hermine weil sie Heilerin werden wollte....Ron hatte Zaubertränke abgewählt, er wollte Profi Quidditch Spieler werden....Naja ob das gut gehen würde??), hatten sie eigentlich alles zusammen.... bis auf:

"Klamotten!!! Ich brauch umbedingt ein paar neue Sachen!! Los! Lass mal zu Mme Malkins rübergehen!!" sagte Ginny euphorisch und tigerte direkt zu dem riesigen Laden hinüber.

Hermine und Ginny verschwanden direkt in die Frauenunterwäsche - Abteilung.... Ron und Harry hielten es wohl ratsamer nicht mitzugehen.....

_:Wenn ich mir Ginny und Hermine in Unterwäsche vorstelle...hmm.. Hermine in....:_ "AU!!! PASS DOCH AUF!!!"

Er starrte plötzlich in ein paar sturmgrauer Augen..... und hielt unbewusst den Atem an...

"Na, Potter, dir verschlägt es wohl den Atem wenn du mich siehst.....kann ich auch verstehen" sagte kein anderer als der one and only, last but not least, the genuine Draco Malfoy.

"Ach komm, du hast mich doch nur angerempelt, damit du einen Grund hast mit mir zu reden...."

Harry wollte ihn nun herausfordern... wie hat er diese kleinen Fetzerein mit dem Slytherin doch vermisst. Aber da war noch was anderes was ihn reizte....

_:Man, der ist ja ein gutes Stück gewachsen...... und diese leuchtenden Augen! hmmm.. ich könnt mich drin verlieren...... HARRY AUFWACHEN!! FALSCHER ORT FÜR SCHWÄRMEREIN!! SLYTHERIN ALARM!!!....aber ein unheimlich gut aussehender Slytherin.......VERDAMMT!!:_

"Ja, vielleicht hab ich das wirklich nur deswegen gemacht...." sagte Malfoy - und Harry machte große Augen! Der Slytherin da vor ihm hat doch tatsächlich einen lasziven Unterton!!

Er schaute sich nach Ron um... doch der war niergends zu sehen_....:Wo ist der bloß wenn man ihn mal braucht....:_

"Wenn du das Wiesel suchst.. er ist Richtung Frauenunterwäsche - Abteilung gelaufen...." sagte Draco, als könne er Harrys Gedanken lesen...

"Da wir ja jetzt unter uns sind, Malfoy, sag mir bitte einfach was du von mir möchtest.... ich hab noch Einkäufe zu erledigen"

"Einkaufe?? Was denn genau??"

"Was geht dich das an?"

"Sag doch einfach! Angst, Potter?"

"Träum weiter"

"Ne, jetzt im Ernst, Potter."

"Wieso möchtest du das wissen?"

"Nur so!! Ich hab noch 1 Stunde Zeit .....und wieso sollte ich diese Stunden nicht mit meinem Erzfeind verbringen? Es könnte amüsant werden"... und das typisch hinterhältige Slytherin Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Oh... auf einmal so freundlich!! Dass du deine wertvolle Zeit mit mir verbringen willst ehrt mich." sagte Harry übertrieben ironisch.

"Also?"

"Was ALSO? ICH werde mir jetzt ein paar Klamotten kaufen. Adios!"

Harry drehte sich um und lief an den Festumhängen vorbei, die Treppe hoch richtung Muggelbekleidung.

Hier sah es seltsam aus....Wie in einer geordneten Altkleidersammlung... hier hatte Mr. Weasley wohl sein furchtbares Muggel Outfit erworben, welches er auf der Weltmeisterschaft vor 2 Jahren trug.

Doch es gab hier auch normale Sachen. Neben den 60ies und 70ies Regalen gab es auch ein wirklich riesiges Regal Jeans und Stoffhosen. Geordnet nach Farbe, Alter, Schnitt und Größe...darüber musste Harry wirklich staunen.

_:Bei Merlin! Wie krass ist das?? Ok, eine Hose werde ich hier mit Sicherheit finden....:_

Und nach kurzem Suchen hatte er sich für 3 Exemplare entschieden.... 2 nicht zu weite Baggys, die eine Hellblau und schon etwas älter, so dass sie lässig aussah.... vielleicht etwas ZU läsig, aber Harry pflegte nunmal seinen eigenartigen Geschmack....und eine dunkelblaue.

Das praktische an Baggys war, dass sie ziemlich tief getragen wurden, deswegen kam der Po darin sehr gut zur Geltung.. und auf seinen Knackarsch war Harry wirklich Stolz.... Das ganze Quidditch hatte ihm recht gute Formen verpasst....

Die 3te Hose war eine grade geschnittene, weiße Stoffhose......

Natürlich merkte Harry nicht das er beobachtet wurde.

Gerade als Harry zu den T-Shirts gehen wollte, stellte Malfoy sich ihm in den Weg....

"Wieso so eilig Potter??"

"Malfoy, geh zur Seite."

"Och komm schon Potter..." er setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

_:EIN HUNDEBLICK??? Malfoy und... ein HUNDEBLICK?? Oh Godric, ich werd noch waaahhnsinnig....:_

"Also gut Malfoy, was gibts? "

Darauf hatte Draco wohl gewartet... Er packte Harrys Oberarm, und noch ehe er großartig etwas erwiedern konnte, hatte Draco ihn auch schon in eine Umkleide bugsiert....

"Was soll das Malfoy!?" Harry war wirklich empört.

"Mensch Potter, ich will mich doch nur mal mit dir unterhalten...."

"Dann beeil dich, ich hab nämlich nicht mehr soviel Zeit"

..."Dann werd ich Dir halt die Zeit etwas angenehmer machen...." erwiderte Malfoy und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.

... "WAS?" schrie Harry

"Shhhhht, nicht so laut du Dummerchen..." flüsterte Malfoy und legte seinen Finger auf Harrys Lippen

_:Ohh.. wie weich sind denn die Finger...mmmhhhh.. :_

Draco sah ihn lüstern und vielsagend an...es schien ein Feuer in seinen Augen entfacht zu sein.

"Was? Was soll das? Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Draco packte Harry nun und zog ihn zu sich ran.

_:OOhhh Verdammt, jetzt wirds gefährlich....diese Lippen.... mmmhh.. dieser Duft...mmmmmhh.....ABER DAS IST DRACO MALFOY:_

"Nur dich"

...und dann ließ er ihn wieder los, das Feuer in Dracos Augen war allerdings noch nicht erlöschen.

Harrys Herz arbeitete unter Hochdruck, das Adrenalien war freigesetzt.

"Kannst du dich noch an das Freundschaftsangebot erinnern?" fragte Draco ihn dann.

Harry nickte....

"Es war ernstgemeint. Denk darüber nach. Ich muss jetzt gehen, bevor mich einer mit dir sieht."

"Draco, warte...."

Sieh sahen sich an.. sie sahen sich tief in die Augen... sturmgrau....meeresgrün...Harry sah soviel in Dracos Augen, nur warum ist ihm das vorher noch nie aufgefallen? Hinter dem Feuer wirkten sie so traurig und so verbraucht, als ob nicht nur ein Funken Hoffnung darin wäre.....Aber trotzdem waren sie voller Ehrlichkeit...und Lust.

_:Verdammt, was soll ich machen??:_

"Ich werd drüber nachdenken...." sagte Harry langsam.

Dracos Augen blitzten auf....und dann tat er für Harry etwas total unerwartetes... er zog Harry ganz nah zu sich in den Arm...

"Danke Harry....übrigens.. schöne Hosen die du dir da kaufst... Hast nen richtig geilen Arsch darin..." hauchte der Slytherin ihm ins Ohr.

Da Malfoy ihn sehr fest umarmte und sich ihre Körpermitten somit berührten,konnte er die Wirkung dieser Worte bei Harry förmlich fühlen...

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln verließ Draco die Umkleide.....und ließ einen total verwirrten und knallrot angelaufenen Harry zurück.... der eine riesige Latte in der Hose hatte.

_:UOOOh... verdammt!! man ich werd echt noch wahsinnig.. was war dass denn jetzt bitte?? Ich werd das mal bei Gelegenheit mit Ron und Hermine besprechen..Scheiss Hormone!!! SCHEISS MALFOY!!!:_

Er konnte sich eigentlich genau vorstellen wie Hermine und Ron reagieren würden... vielleicht sollte er es dann doch lieber sein lassen....?? Harry entschloss sich dann doch dazu erstmal abzuwarten.

_:Abwarten und Tee trinken....:_

Harry kaufte sich zu den Hosen noch ein T-Shirt, welches er auch direkt anließ.....

Vor dem Laden traf er Ron, der mies gelaunt dreinschaute...

"Hey Kollege, was ist los?" fragte Harry.

Ron, der immer noch stinkig auf die andere Straßenseite sah, hatte anscheind keine Lust Harry zu antworten.

"Hey, Ron!! Was ist denn los?? Sag doch was verdammt!!"

"Er ist rausgeschmissen worden" kam es kichernd von Ginny die gerade zusammen mit Hermine und etlichen Einkaufstüten aus Mme Malkins kam....

"Und wieso...??" fragte Harry verdutzt...

"Najaaa.... er stand halt in der Frauenunterwäsche Abteilung, naja, auf jeden Fall hat sich dann irgendjemand über den rothaarigen Spanner beschwert, und dann hat Mme Malkins ihn halt rausgeworfen!! Sag bloß du hast das nicht mitbekommen??"

Harry dacht an die Sache mit Malfoy... konnt sich aber davor bewahren rot anzulaufen....

"Was trägst du da eigentlich für ein Shirt, Harry??" kam es nun von Ron, der sich dann wohl doch dazu entschlossen hat mal wieder den Mund aufzumachen.

"Wieso gefällt es sir nicht?" fragte Harry unsicher.

"Doch doch, es ist nur so...."

"Ja Ron? Sprich dich aus..." sagte Harry

"Rosa?"

"Und?"

"Naja, rosa, Harry.... und dann auch noch recht kurz..."

"Kurz?? Man kann ja noch nichtmal meinen Gürtel sehen!!!Und was gibt es an rosa auszusetzen??"

"Ja Ron!!" sagte nun Hermine, die sich die ganze Szene mit Ginny kichernd angesehen hatte,"Was gibt es an rosa auszusetzen?? Ich find es steht Harry gut!!"

Doch anscheinend waren die Leute auf der Straße anderer Meinung... einige gingen breitgrinsend an Harry vorbei.

"Es ist halt nur...ein wenig..... auffällig." sagte Ron letzendlich, er hatte wohl keine Lust sich auf eine rosa-diskussionsrunde einzulassen.

Also machten sie sich auf zum Tropfenden Kessel um Mrs. Weasley zu treffen und wieder nach Hause zu flohen.

"Sieh mal" sagte Ron und zeigte neben an die Theke im tropfenden Kessel.

_:Auch das noch.. ich werd wohl von dem verfolgt: _dachte sich Harry, denn an der Bar stand Draco Malfoy.

"Was macht der denn hier?!" flüsterte Ron aufgebracht.

"Wie wärs mit Schulsachen kaufen, Ron!" flüsterte Hermine schnippig zurück und verdrehte sichtbar die Augen.

"Los Kinder!!" sagte Mrs. Weasley und schritt ins Feuer, welches grün aufflammte und rief "ZUM FUCHSBAU".

Als Mrs Weasley verschwunden war, blickte Harry nochmal in Malfoys Richtung, ehe er abflohte. Malfoy sah ihn an und lächelte! JA! lächelte!! und..NEIN!! er tat es schon wieder!! Er leckte sich tatsächlich SCHON WIEDER genüßlich über die Lippen.....

_:Jetzt werd bitte nicht Ohnmächtig, Harry: _

...und dann kam das, was noch fehlte.... er warf ihm augenzwinkernd einen Luftkuss rüber.

_:Das wars.....jetzt muss ih wohl ins Exil:_

Ron, Hermine und Giny haben DAS natürlich bemerkt und schauten geschockt von Harry zu Malfoy...und wieder zu Harry.... über ihnen schwebten drei große ??? und 3 große !!!

So schnell er konnte schnippte Harry eine Prise Flohpulver ins Feuer, trat ein und sagte deutlich "ZUM FUCHSBAU"

Er landete unsanft auf dem Küchenboden der Weasleys... keine Frage, er hatte absolut keine Lust jetzt Fragen zu beantworten, wo er ja noch nichtmal die Antworten wusste!!

Aber kaum 30 Sekunden später tauchten die anderen auf.

Die Küche war in eine ziemlich miefige Aschewolke gehüllt.

Ron war rot vor Wut und fing an zu schreien....

"HARRY!!! Was zum Teufel,...."

"Ich hab keinen Ahnung!!" sagte Harry schulternzuckend

_:Lieber beiß ich mir die Zunge ab als euch etwas von vorhin zu erzählen:_ fügte er verbittert in Gedanken hinzu.

"Aber Malfoy...." fing nun Hermine an..

"ICH SAGTE KEINE AHNUNG VERDAMMT!!!!" und somit hielt Harry die Diskussion für beendet.

Die anderen tauschten zwar unsichere Blicke aus, aber sie wussten dass jetzt jedere weitere Frage von Harry abgeblockt würde.

"Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass Malfoy mich anscheinend versucht zu provozieren." sagte Harry.

"Das EINZIGE was ich gesehen hab ist, dass Malfoy versucht hat dich ANZUMACHEN!!!" schrie Ron, lauter als beabsichtigt.

"Ah, bist wohl eifersüchtig!!! Lass mich doch in Ruhe Ron!!!" giftete Harry zurück während er aufstand.

Hermine und Ginny standen zwischen den beiden und versuchten vergebungslos zu schlichten.

"Hey, ihr beiden, ist doch gut jetzt, lasst doch..." sagte Ginny....

"WAS??? NICHTS ist gut!!! Hast du es nicht gesehen??? Er hat Harry einen KUSS zugepustet!!!"

"JA UND JETZT?? WAS SOLL DENN DAS THEATER??? SCHEISS DOCH DRAUF RON!!!! DAS TU ICH AUCH!!!"

"NEIN TU ICH NICHT!!"

"Jungs....."

"UND WIESO??"

"HALLO???? DAS WAR MALFOY!!!"

"Ron, mal ehrlich, man könnte denken ihr wärt ein altes Ehepaar wenn ihr euch so Streitet!!" sagte Hermine.

"SIEHST DU ES DENN NICHT HERMINE???? HARRY IST NE SCHWUCHTEL!!!"

"WIE BITTE??? ICH GLAUB ICH HAB MICH VERHÖRT!!!"

"UND WIE ERKLÄRST DU MIR DAS ROSA T-SHIRT???"

"Weißt du was, Ron? Ich wusste garnicht dass du so Oberflächlich bist. Was sagt denn nun mein rosa T-Shirt aus? HMMM???? HMMM??? Ich sags dir: Es sagt: Rosa!! und sonst nix!! Du willst mein bester Freund sein!!?? Halt also endlich deine Fresse, ich läster schließlich auch nicht über deinen beschissenen Modegeschmack..." erwiderte Harry in einem äusserst bedrohlichem Flüsterton.

"Was ist denn das hier für ein Geschrei??" Mrs. Weasley war in die Küche gekommen, und somit war der Streit aufs erste begraben.

Der Rest des Abends zog schnell an ihnen vorrüber. Alles war wieder in Ordnung, aber Harry und Ron sprachen immer noch nicht miteinander.

Harry gab vor müde zu sein und schlich sich nach dem Abendessen hoch auf Rons Zimmer... Er hatte keine Lust auf einen weiteren Schlagabtausch. Dort angekommen erwartete ihn das unerwartete:

Eine Eule.

Nein, ein Uhu!

Auf seinem Bett....

Mit einem Brief....

Harry flitzte zum Uhu hinüber und bindete ihm den Brief von Bein. Der Uhu machte sich dann direkt auf den Weg durchs offene Fenster.

Harry stellte sich vors Fenster und beobachtete ihn noch, bis er zwischen den dunkel aufragenden Tannenspitzen nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Jetzt entfaltete er den Brief.... er war in grüner Tinte geschrieben:

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Potter,_

_Ich hoffe ich hab dir nicht zuviele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet..._

_Ich konnte Dir in diesem rosa Shirt einfach nicht wiederstehen!_

_Denk an das Angebot nach...._

_D M_

-----------------------------------------------------------

_:Oh verdammt, der verfolgt mich sogar noch per Luftpost..... Warum ist das Leben nur so kompliziert?? Naja, wenigstens entschuldigt er sich.....MALFOY ENTSCHULDIGT SICH bei einem POTTER..wie ironisch....._

_Ich mein, Malfoy ist heiß auf mich.... ist ja schon irgendwie cool... aber es kann ja auch nur ne Verarsche sein..... Und was mach ich jetzt mit Ron?? VERDAMMT!! Alles nur wegen diesem rosa Shirt.........Er hat mir gefallen!! und das nicht zu knapp!!! Er sieht verdammt gut aus..SCHEIßE!! Ich fang doch nicht etwa an von Draco zu schwärmen?? Jetzt nenn ich ihn schon Draco!!! Wohin führt mich dieser ganze Schlamassel noch??:_

Harry war fertig.... mit allem. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ eine warme Abend - Sommer - Brise durch sein Gesicht fahren.... es dämmerte bereits und die Vögel beendeten langsam ihr Abendkonzert.

Er stellte sich immer nur diese Frage: Was würde ihn noch alles in Hogwarts erwarten??

_:Jetzt brauch ich erstmal nen Hirnknacker....:_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

TBC....

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Sohooo.. ich weiß ich weiß..... no PORN today.....dafür ein bisschen humor und streiterein!!!.... sorry....Aber das nächste wird gut.... hehe..... das wird dann die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts...;) Ist schon in Arbeit und gehts dann mal wieder zur Sache........_evilgrin......Lemons garantiert!!!_

WER?? Nee... das verrat ich noch nicht....

Ich hoffe ich bekomm für dieses Chap trotzdem ein itzy bitzy kleines reviewlein???

dann gehts auch schneller mit dem nächsten Chap... luv luv anni


	4. Endlich zuhause oder: dream a little d...

**Titel:** Das verflixte 6. Jahr

**Plot:** Neu umgeschrieben! Wird jetzt ne etwas längere PWP-ff, etwas OOC und natürlich total bescheuert...Wer mit Wem? Das wird in jedem Chap wohl anders Ausehen...Love and Lust is in the Air!!!

**Pairings: **Heute: HP/DM/HG  
  
**WARNING:** Slash, Gewalt, Drogen, böse böse Sprache ;), die übertriebene Verwendung des Wortes 'Verdammt' ...**Lemons,** und andere unsinnige Scheiße...Wie gesagt, ist halt ein Porn without Plot!!! Auf eigene Gefahr!

SEX, DRUGS and ROCK'N'ROLL!!

**Type:** Humor/Drama/Romance/Erotic/Whatever**Rating: R** - alle die unter 18 sind bitte wieder gehen!! ADIOS!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Alles von JKR ausser der Plot

**Anmerkungen: **6. Schuljahr, OOC , ansonsten dürft ihr natürlich mitentscheiden was passieren soll....

Es wird keinen Hauptcharackter geben...... es wird also aus mehreren POVs geschrieben.... aber keine Sorge, ich werds nicht zu complicated machen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Adelaide : **jetzt isset fertig... aber die zwillinge kannst mir trotzdem vorbeischicken ;)

**Rouge :** wie ich auf rosa komme?? naja, mir ist letztens mal aufgefallen, das immer mehr männer anfangen rosa zu tragen!! ohne scheiß!! Sogar so coole typen wie Nelly oder bam magera! kein witz! hmmm und einen plan hab ich so ungefääähr.... mein erstes ziel war es natürlich echt mal alle pairings durchzunehmen... (wie im ersten kapitel auch angekündigt..thehehe)

pervers ist so ein schlimmes wort... ich sage dazu eher "phantasievoll" ;)

**Tash :** danke für dein kommi ;) ja rosa musste echt sein, sonst wär es nichts geworden.. ich hoffe du liest dieses chap auch trotz harrys neigung für seltsame klamotten ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
:...: Harrys Gedanken_

"..." wörtliche Rede

Kapitel 4: Endlich zuhause - oder: dream a little dream of me

Endlich war es soweit

_:Endlich .... :_

Sie standen auf Gleis 9 ³/4 , vor ihnen die karminrote, dampfende Lok, der Hogwarts Express.

"Neville!! HEY!!!! NEVILLE!!!!!!!!!" rief Ron, und schon kam Neville mit seiner Kröte angewatschelt...

"Wie war dein Sommer?" fragte ihn Hermine, doch...

"Hey, könntet ihr bitte mal langsam reinkommen?? Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag das Abteil für uns freihalten!!!" rief Luna Lovegood.

_:Gottseidank kein lästiges Abteil gesuche....:_

Harry war Hundemüde... Mrs. Weasley hatte sie alle extrafrüh geweckt, aus welchem Grund auch immer....

Alle verabschiedeten sich von Mama Weasly, und etwas später war der Zug auch schon am rollen....

"Wie war dein Sommer, Harry?" fragte Luna, und reichte ihm einen Klitterer....

Natürlich stand nichts interessantes drin, ausser....:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Harry Potter**

_**sexiest wizard alive!!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"LUNA!! Was ist das??"

"Och, seit dem du-weißt-schon-wer öffentlich wieder da ist, hat mein Vater 1000de von Briefen bekommen, und naja, du stehst jetzt halt auf der Spitze der Top 5 sexiest Wizards......"

Harry schluckte hart, während Ron und Neville sich die Bäuche vor Lachen hielten.....

"Harry und der sexiest Wizard alive!!! wers glaubt!!" japste Ron.

"Ach, lasst mich doch alle zufrieden"

Harry drehte sich beleidigt zum Fenster und starrte hinaus.....

_:Typisch Ron muss einem immer alles mies machen... was dem fehlt ist Taktgefühl!! oder eine andere Haarfarbe..theheheee:_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf....

"Hab ich das richtig gehört?? Sexiest Wizard alive???"

Kein anderer als Draco Malfoy, pünktlich zum ersten Gryffindor-Slytherin Wortgefecht des Jahres stand im Abteil, hinter ihm seine beiden Gorillas..... wer auch sonst.......

"Verpiss dich Malfoy" sagte Ron und stand auf... es sah sehr merkwürdig aus:

Ron, groß und schlacksig, vor Malfoy, etwas kleiner und...

_:...verdammt sexy...VERDAMMT HARRY!! denk wie ein Gryffindor!!:_

"Vielleicht kann er uns ja auch erstmal sagen, weswegen er hier ist" meinte Hermine in einem ruhigen Ton.

Doch das war wohl zu viel für Ron, er sah aus als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Seine Augen quollen schon leicht hervor als er sagte "HERMINE??!!! Bist du noch bei trost?? Ist doch klar was er will!!"

"Ach, und was will ich, Wiesel??"

"Mich?" kam es dann kleinlaut von Harry..... Alle sahen ihn an......und Draco lächelte....

"Ganz genau...."

Mit diesen Worten ging er langsam auf Harry zu.... beugte sich zu ihm runter, so dass ihre Gesichter kaum mehr eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren....

"Aber nur wenn du mich auch willst" flüsterte er dem geschockten Harry in Ohr.

Harry war perplex und rührte sich nicht..... er wollte was sagen, aber es ging nicht!!

Draco richtete sich wieder auf, gab seinen beiden Gorillas ein Handzeichen und schon waren die beiden verschwunden.

_:nanu?? wo sind denn Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna??? ...:_

"Und was ist mit mir?" fragte Hermine.

"Süße, du hast die Ehre mitspielen zu dürfen" sagte Draco zu Ihr. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes waren die beiden plötzlich nackt.

Als Harry an sich hinunter sah musste er feststellen, dass auch er davon betroffen war.

_:WAS??? Es muss doch jemand einen Lehrer holen!! Oder die Schulsprecher!!!!:_

Doch es schien Hermine zu gefallen.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst, Harry?" schnurrte Malfoy und fing an Hermines Brüste zu massieren. Sie schien es zu genießen. Draco leckte ihr über die Brustwarzen und Hermine stöhnte...... ja es gefiel ihr wirklich... _:Moment mal!!! Malfoy packte Hermine an? Die er doch sonst immer Schlammblut nannte?? :_

Harry merkte wie sein Schwanz anschwoll... dann sah er auf Malfoy, der ebenfalls einen mega Ständer hatte.

Das Blut schien in seinen Adern zu kochen.. Es roch nach Sex und Lust.... nach reiner Begierde.... Malfoy strömte so einen intensiven, süßlichen und aphrodisierenden Geruch aus... Harry wunderte sich dass er nicht in der Lage war aufzustehen und einfach über ihn herzufallen. Draco sah aus wie ein Engel... diese Muskeln... Er sah aus wie die Definition von Sex höchstpersönlich.

Hermine stand nun vor Harry, der sich immer noch nicht aus seinem Sitz erhoben hatte, und hielt sich über ihm an der Gepäckablage fest. Malfoy stand hinter ihr.

_:Mein Gott was hat der für einen riesigen Schwanz??:_

Hermine schien Harry garnicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

"Bitte sieh genau zu Harry" sagte Malfoy in einem total erregendem Ton. Und sein Geruch.....

_:Dieser Geruch wird mich noch in meinen Träumen verfolgen.. ganz sicher...:_

Er sah, wie Draco sein pulsierendes Glied gaaaanz langsam in Hermine gleiten ließ. Hermine war total feucht, ihr Saft tropfte auf Harrys Knie....Draco langte um sie herum und fing an ihre Klitoris zu massieren.......... Harry musste stöhnen bei diesem Anblick.

Das alles veranlasste ihn dazu das er sich nun auch selber anfasste. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über seine Eichel, aus der schon ein paar Tropfen kamen..... er bewegte seine Hand im gleichen Rhytmus wie Draco sich mit Hermine bewegte....

Und sie stöhnten... das ganze Abteil war erfüllt von einem lauten Stöhnen.....Es war so.. animalisch. Und es war geil.

"Los, leck ihn, Schlammblut!"

_:Was?? Er kamm doch nicht Hermine vögeln und sie gleichzeitig ... ach was solls,,, VERDAMMT!! Hermine, was machst du??:_

Hermine hatte sich nun runtergebeugt und nahm ohne was zu sagen Harrys bestes Stück in den Mund.... Harry wurde verrückt, sie wusste wie man damit umging... sie saugte und leckte wie eine junge Göttin... er genoss es.. aber vor allem genoss er die Blicke Draco Malfoys.....

Er sah so sexy aus wie er dort stand, Hermine vor ihm, und er vögelte sie zur Besinnungslosigkeit.

Aber dabei sah er die ganze Zeit nur IHN an.

Ja.

Dracos Stöße wurden heftiger und Hermine fing an zu stöhnen. Diese Vibration die dabei in Hermines Mund entstand ließ ihn Sterne sehen....

"Na, Harry, gefällt Dir das?? OOOOoooohh... dieses Schlammblut ist so eng... Verdammt ich komm gleich...."

Harry hatte immer noch nicht zur Sprache gefunden..... er saß nur da, ließ sich von Hermine einen blasen und sah Draco dabei zu wie er seine beste Freundin von hinten nahm.....Seine Hände sahen so zärtlich und Krafvoll zugleich aus, so wie sie da Hermines Becken umfassten. Das alles machte Harry so unglaublich geil.

Plötzlich schien Malfoy nun so weit zu sein...... Harry sah noch wie es in seinen sturmgrauen Augen hell aufblitzte, dann:

"Ohh.. Harry... Harry!! Jaaaaa!!! Harry!! HAARRRYYY!!!!!"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"HARRY!!!! verdammt HARRYYY!!!!"

"JAAA!!!" schrie Harry und schreckte hoch.....

Er sah sich um....

Alle starrten ihn an....

_:Warum sind denn alle wieder angezogen?? Und wo...:_

"Was machst du denn hier, Ron??" fragte er verwirrt..

"Harry, ich wollte dich nur wecken.. wir sind gleich da, zieh dich um!!" sagte Ron und sah seinen besten Freund verwirrt an.

Tatsächlich. Draussen war es schon längst dunkel, und alle holten ihre Roben aus dem Koffern...

Er hatte das doch nicht etwa geträumt?

_:Oh nein.... scheisse...... Jetzt hab ich da mal wieder ein kleines Problemchen:_

Was war das wohl für ein Problemchen?? Richtig!!! Klein-Harry war immer noch recht dick, ausserdem merkte er dass es ziemlich feucht in seiner Hose war....

_:Warum bekomm ich ausgerechnet hier einen feuchten Traum??? VERDAMMT!!!! Das sieht doch gleich jeder wenn ich aufstehe.... ich kann von Glück reden dass ich keinen Fleck auf der Hose habe.....Aber was war das bitte für ein Traum?? Hoffentlich hat keiner hier was mitbekommen.. Ich hab doch nicht im Schlaf geredet??:_

Er sah Hermine an wie sie den Tagespropheten durchstudierte und wurde ein wenig rot dabei... er bekam das Bild einer nackten Hermine einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf....

Ok, scheinbar waren gerade alle beschäftigt...... Harry stand blitzschnell auf um sich seine Robe aus dem Koffer zu nehmen, als auf einmal:

"Na, was machen denn unsere lieben Gryffindorks???" sagte kein anderer als Draco Malfoy.

_:VERDAMMT!! Jeder kann jetzt kommen nur nicht der!!!:_ dachte sich Harry und merkte, wie er wieder härter wurde. Er hatte dieses Bild von Draco noch so real im Kopf....

"Verpiss dich Malfoy" sagte Ron im ruhigen Ton.

"Keine Sorge Wiesel, ich geh ja gleich wieder, ich wollt nur mal sehen ob....." Dracos Blick fiel auf Harry, der leicht rosa im Gesicht war....

Dann rutschte sein Blick eine Etage tiefer.....

_:Nein... er sieht es nicht er sieht es nicht.... dreh dich weg Harry! NEIN! zu auffällig!! Bleib stehen...UND SAG ENDLICH WAS!!!:_

"Ob was?" kam es nun von Harry, der endlich sein Talent zum Sprechen wiedergefunden hatte......"Könntest du jetzt bitte wieder gehen, ich wollte mich umziehen."

"Ja, das sieht man", sagte Malfoy, und zwinkerte Harry wissend zu.

_:OH nein.. er weiß es....er hatts gesehen.... VERDAMMT!:_

"Ich würd ja gern bleiben und deinen Strip genießen, aber ich muss leider weiter.. bis später, Harry" sagte Draco und formte seine Lippen zu einem Kuss.

"JETZT GEHT DAS SCHON WIEDER LOS??!!!!!!!" rief Ron, dem natürlich nichts entgangen war, sein Gesicht so rot wie ein Hochdruckofen.

Wär Ron ein Profiboxer hätte er dem Namen 'Ron "der Hochdruckofen" Weasley' alle Ehre gemacht....aber dazu vielleicht später.....

"Hey Wiesel, mach keinen Aufstand, hast wohl Angst dass ich Dir deinen besten Freund wegnehme?", dann drehte er sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren das Abteil.

Ron war zwar drauf und dran ihm nach zu rennen, zum Glück waren Luna und Hermine da die ihn davon abhielten, aber Harry hatte jetzt gerade andere Probleme....

_:Er hat es gesehen...warum immer ich?? Warum komm immer ich in diese verdammt beschissenen Situationen??? Life sucks...:_

Er zog sich nun in Windeseile seinen Umhang über, damit die anderen nicht auch noch von seinem 'Problemchen' mitbekamen.

Harry bekam noch mit wie sie am Bahnhof ankamen.... und wie sie hoch zum Schloss fuhren.

Das Festessen zog einfach so an ihm vorbei.

Er war erst wieder richtig bei sich als er geduscht auf seinem Bett lag.

Die Erlebnisse waren einfach viel zu anstrengend gewesen. Dieser beschissene Traum hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

_:So übel war der ja nicht.. um ehrlich zu sein war der viel zu geil...... Aber ich bin doch pervers oder?? oohh......:_

Er bekam nicht mehr mit wie Ron ins Zimmer kam und noch ein 'Gute Nacht' murmelte....

...denn Harry war schon längst am schlafen.. und in sein Traum ging dort weiter wo er aufgehört hatte ;)

**TBC...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soooo.. das war es mal wieder für heute.. ich weiß, nicht viel, aber bin auch krank... hust hust

Ich hoffe es hat einigen hier gefallen..

wenn einer irgendwelche Wünsche zur Storyline hat (Ja, es gibt eine , theheheee, hab doch gesagt das plotbunny war bei mir), bitte sagen!!!

Bis zum nächsten mal........

kiddo


End file.
